escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Little Liars: Perspective
| country = Canada | num_episodes = 13 | network = ETV | first_aired = | last_aired = | next_season = Season 2 | episode_list = List of Pretty Little Liars: Perspective episodes }} The first season of Pretty Little Liars: MonA, based on the books of the same name by Sara Shepard, premiered on March 6, 2018 and concluded on June 12, 2018. On April 13, 2018, ETV renewed the series for a second season consisting of 13 episodes. The series concluded in 2022, having aired a total of 52 episodes, and having launched a Pretty Little Liars: Younger Generation spin-off. Overview Five years have passed since Aria Montgomery, Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings find out the identity of A.D. (Hastings' evil twin sister Alex Drake). Five years ago, Mona Vanderwaal told the Liars that she called the police who "arrested" Alex and Mary Drake, but unbeknownst to them it was Mona's French boyfriend Mikel Gifford; they then moved to France with a dollhouse with the two trapped. Now, Mona and Mikel return to Ravenswood where they lay low as Mona calls in an investigator for updated information about the Five Liars. She then starts texting them, killing, taunting, leaking with the help of Mikel and other minions. In the end, the Liars find out that Mona is New A in a dramatic fashion leading to her arrest. Mona, who was informed by a minion of the Liars revelation, initiated her final plan freeing Alex and Mary Drake. Mona then goes to a central place in town where she is spotted by the cops as she is arrested. Cast and characters Characters * Note: is the only actress to portray a villain for more than a season. } |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Hanna Marin |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Aria Montgomery |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Ezra Fitz |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Emily Fields |colspan=6 |- | | Alison DiLaurentis |colspan=6 |- | | Caleb Rivers |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |- |rowspan="2"| | Mona Vanderwaal |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | Tessa Baker |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Mikel Gifford |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Mary Drake |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |- | | Toby Cavanaugh |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Jenna Marshall |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |- | | Wren Kingston |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Melissa Hastings |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- | | Maya St. Germain |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Jason DiLaurentis |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Barry Mapple |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- |} Main cast * Spencer Hastings * Hanna Marin * Caleb Rivers * Aria Montgomery * Ezra Fitz * Emily Fields * Mona Vanderwaal * Alison DiLaurentis * Mikel Gifford Recurring cast * Guest cast * Episodes Production Development creator and showrunner was fired from the franchise by network following the controversy of the series finale; a move which was applauded by the fanbase.aaa Shortly afterwards, Freeform announced that longtime PLL writer and director would replace King as showrunner.aaaa A few days later, King stated she was saddened and displeased with the move,a creating a lawsuit against Freeform.aaa However, a few weeks later King terminated the lawsuit following allegations of in the series finale.aa King later stated on , "Joseph Dougherty, you were a pleasure to work with, best of luck with the spinoff."a On July 28, 2017, Freeform announced that they had cut ties with King, allowing Dougherty to develop as well.aaaaaaa Casting , who portrayed a "police officer" in the series finale of , was announced as being upgraded to a series regular for the Pretty Little Liars: MonA continuation.aaa All actors from the seventh season of Pretty Little Liars signed on to continue as a series regular, except and .aaaaaa New showrunner promised that the two would appear despite not signing on as a regular.aa The two were later confirmed to appear in a guest role.aa , who portrayed Wren Kingston in the finale, could not appear due to scheduling conflicts.a